


Under Your Skin

by Creationstartswithus



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creationstartswithus/pseuds/Creationstartswithus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan's skin is a blank canvas, and Tyler Barrol wants to leave his mark. He teases, tortures and charms the pants off the colorful man in order to win the little sex game he's devised. Tylenol SMUT. Warning: Light blood play but nothing too over the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cross my Heart

The cut ran deep but not so much so that it would leave a scar. Nolan often thought about scars and how they added character to a person. He was glad he was left unharmed, although the shock of getting his arm slashed open by a psychopath left him feeling a little more alive than he previously had. Most people would have called Tyler Barrol a psychopath, a lunatic, and for a moment there, he was one. For a moment he was a knife wielding lunatic. Nolan knew what he really was though, opportunistic, misunderstood and ill from a disease that affected different people differently. Perhaps there was a villain inside of him but there was also a soul. Nolan always considered himself misunderstood from his early teens to now, so maybe he just naturally figured things out this all out. When he took a creative writing class in high school the teacher had told him when he was writing the antagonist that the antagonist thinks what he is doing is the right thing. Never judge your characters, so how could Nolan thoroughly pass judgment upon Tyler when he didn't know his endgame or what made him tick?

Tyler sauntered across the floor of Nolan's glass house, holding the same knife he cut him with just a week ago. Nolan still had a bandage around the wound and he changed it daily. "Nolan, Nolan, Nolan...Don't look at me like that," the man murmured as he leaned in close.

Nolan was once again tied to a chair, only this time he didn't have to worry about Emily being hurt by Tyler. He knew exactly where she was. "Look at you like what? Like I'm curious as to what the hell it is you think you're doing?"

Tyler hissed and let the dull edge of the knife move across the fabric of Nolan's long sleeved lilac button down shirt with it's popped collar. "Curiosity killed the cat Nolan. You of all people should know that."

Nolan scoffed "And you of all people should know how cliche that line is Ty."

Tyler let the blade pop through the fabric, making Nolan flinch as he anticipated a stabbing, pinching, pain in his skin. Tyler was just teasing.

Nolan looked up at him, trying to find warmth in the young hustler's eyes. He found none. "Why are you back? How did you get out?"

Tyler shrugged. "Maybe I'm just that good. Less talking, more doing."

Nolan bit his lip, afraid, brain moving a mile a minute through different scenarios on how to escape or where this was heading toward. "What are we doing here Ty?"

Tyler eased back a bit, toying the knife in front of Nolan's face. "Playing a game Nolan. You love games, I can just tell. All of you despicable people love your little games."

Nolan nodded, not one to disagree. "And you just love your toys."

Tyler let his tongue curl behind his teeth, making a tsk sound that was loud and made an echo through the modern living room. "But knives and guns are not toys dear Nolan, they're weapons, and they're very dangerous."

"Then why are you playing with them right now?" he countered.

"Because you're just the patsy Nolan, you'll work well in the bigger scheme of things," Tyler muttered as he pulled out what looked to be a photo album from the bookshelf in the corner.

Flipping through the pages, a devious smile painted his face. "What do we have here?"

Nolan eyed him and squirmed in his seat "Don't Ty, put it away."

Tyler kept his smile wide. "Oh, have I hit a sore spot? Am I digging too deep?"

Nolan tried not to sound scared but that album was the only thing he had left of his childhood. Everything else, he had lost. "Ty, just put it away. Play with me okay..."

The man in the suit almost gasped, his hair a bit messy and wavy. "Play with you? Hmmm not the simple vanilla boy I imagined."

The taller, colorful man moved and writhed in his chair, trying to get free. "Please, not the album."

Tyler looked at pictures of Nolan as a boy and held one up. "Aren't you cute? Just the sweetest thing. Who would have known someone pathetic as you would grow up to be a billionaire."

Nolan gave a sigh before he brought his eyes to Tyler's. He watched Tyler's mouth move as he spoke "Nolan, Nolan, pathetic little Nolan." he said stabbing his knife into one of the pictures. "Don't worry, that one wasn't of your handsome face, it was your mother's. What a little slut."

Tyler moved closer once more and Nolan bit his lower lip, the pressure of his teeth hurting but it kept him from saying things he would later regret. "Slut shaming isn't very nice Tyler. You being a bisexual hustler should know, name calling isn't very nice. Try to be a bit more progressive, and mature."

Tyler laughed, hearty, rich sounds coming from deep within his belly. "Yes, very well . Whatever you like . I wouldn't want to offend your good name and where you come from."

Nolan watched as Tyler put the album back on the shelf where he found it and he silently thanked him for that. He thanked his lucky stars and closed his eyes.

Tyler approached Nolan quickly and pinched his cheeks, making Nolan look like a little fish. The man in the suit kissed him with the grace of a sloppy doberman before smirking. "Do I scare you?" he asked.

Nolan wanted to wipe his mouth, but the ties that were binding him had prevented that. "You used to, but I think you've gone soft."

Tyler glared, and Nolan knew he was playing with fire. Tyler came in closer and pressed his knife against Nolan's throat. At first Nolan's adams apple bobbed against the blade but he learned not to make sudden moves and remained very still.

"Say you're sorry," Tyler demanded.

"I'm sorry Ty...just let me go. You can just go home, I won't let anyone know you've been here."

Tyler almost pounced on him, sitting in Nolan's lap. "Except you're Emily Thorne's lap dog. You'll tell her all about me, the second I leave this place."

Nolan gasped against Tyler, his skin perspiring out of fright, out of the threat of violence. "Would you blame me?" he gulped, the knife lightly moving along his throat.

Listening to a bell chime go off, Tyler hopped off of Nolan and looked around. "What the hell was that?"

Nolan cocked his head, a smirk on his face, relieved the knife was away from his skin. "It's midnight Tyler, a time I happen to be very fond of," he purred.

Tyler loosened his tie and took it off altogether, he gagged Nolan once more, for good measure. "Just wait till 3 am, the witching hour. That's my favorite," he said confidently as Nolan made muffled noises against the gag.

Tyler pinched his cheeks again "You're just so damn cute Nolan. I'd very much like to make you scream."

Nolan grunted against the blue fabric, before Tyler took Nolan's belt off, making the brightly adorned man wiggle against him. "Now that's better, more room to breathe."

The older man nodded, quick to agree but not wanting to play along. He was so very conflicted and he was also very much confused by his libido which was building. He wasn't hard yet but he wouldn't be surprised. Nolan never got off on anything kinky before and he was being held hostage, but now he felt like he might have been getting off on it. He felt threatened, but he also felt aroused which scared him. It made him question his own sanity. Two insane men in one room would just be too much.

A whole hour had passed before Tyler had said anything to Nolan who sat gagged and bound. Nolan was confused and had grown bored already but Tyler loved to watch. The man who looked to be in his late twenties was actually closer to forty which everyone was always surprised to learn. He was always fascinated by Nolan Ross and he knew who he was, before he even came to town. Nolan was one of the reasons for Tyler to come, not just Daniel Grayson and the Grayson family in general, but he loved the thought of getting under the skin of the well known computer genius.

Legs spread, Tyler kept an eye on Nolan who was slumped over a bit, trying to relax since he didn't know how long he would be there and what Tyler's end game was. Tyler didn't even know what his own endgame was. He would know when it was the end when it felt right and things just didn't at the moment. Pressing his tongue against his teeth he crossed his arms. "Nolan," he spoke, getting the blond man's attention.

"Remember when I fucked you. Do you remember how I felt?" he asked, toying with the lonely man's head.

The belt that Nolan was wearing was now on the floor and for a second, Tyler wanted to pick it up and use it. "Remember when I was deep inside of you and you begged for mercy. Did I give you any?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Placing his hands on his own thighs he let his teeth chatter like one of those toys with the walking mouth, the teeth doing just what he was. "Remember how you shivered Nolan? The way you shook when I spread you apart and told you just what I was going to do to you."

Tyler watched Nolan look away, the man's blue eyes no longer visible to him. Nolan did in fact, remember. He remembered very well.

"Look at me Nolan..." he demanded as he watched Nolan's face move to meet his. "Good boy."

Tyler toyed with the knife, the handle moving between his fingers. "You were so tight, and so willing. I wonder how willing you are now?"

Nolan growled against the fabric, wanting to speak.

Tyler put a finger up. "Not yet my darling. You'll have your turn."

Nolan went quiet once more and moved in his chair, rocking it back and forth and not really knowing why.

"Do you remember wanting to take control but then backing down? You try so hard to be the leader, to not follow orders but you really are quite the little bitch. You're not that hard to figure out you know,"he murmured.

Standing up he moved toward Nolan and took out the gag. He watched Nolan cough.

Nolan's mouth felt dry, his throat as well, and he watched Tyler bring him a glass of water. He resisted at first until Tyler drank some to let him know it was safe. Tyler fed him and Nolan drank, most of it going down his front. "I'm not going to kill you Nolan, that is not my intention. As you said before, I'm just playing a game."

Nolan looked up, eyes stern. "One you intend to win?"

Tyler shrugged. "I'd like to try."

Nolan inched forward, exhausted and feeling beaten. "What exactly are you getting out of this Ty?"

Kneeling between Nolan's legs, his hands on his knees he twitched, probably an effect of the lack of medication. "You."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. And Hope to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan's skin is a blank canvas, and Tyler Barrol wants to leave his mark. He teases, tortures and charms the pants off the colorful man in order to win the little sex game he's devised. Tylenol SMUT. Warning: Light blood play but nothing too over the top.

Nolan felt his heart pound against his chest and for a moment it was almost painful. Everything about this was irregular, his heartbeat included. He watched Tyler Barrol move his hands along his knees, along his thighs and for a second he felt safe and comforted. There was something in the man's touch that both scared him and made him uneasy, but also made him feel wanted. Nolan never exactly felt wanted at any moment in his life, but just knowing that Tyler wanted to toy with him like he was a meek little mouse made him hard.

Tyler noticed, and let his eyebrows rise on his face. "My my, isn't this a surprise," he said in reference to the bulge in the seat of Nolan's pants, not entirely sure he was aroused or not. He liked to believe he was. "I have always loved surprises. Billionaire boy gets off on a knife wielding con man between his legs."

Nolan took in a breath before he grit his teeth, speaking through them. "Tyler, let me go. Stop this, I'll give you money, whatever you want, it's yours."

Tyler pulled back and smacked Nolan hard across his slim face. "Here you go acting like I'm some sort of purse snatching mugger, a bank robber during a holdup. I thought we were friends Nolan. Bad boy."

Nolan spat blood onto the floor and glared at the shorter ma before him. "Maybe you should grab yourself a Webster's dictionary and look up the definition of friend."

Tyler wiped the side of Nolan's mouth, dabbing at the corners like a doting mother would. "As should you. Paying Jack Porter to be your friend for the summer, how sad."

Nolan looked up. "How did you know about that?"

"Ashley told me all about it, poor dear, her, not you. She's such an innocent in all this."

"What about me?" Nolan husked as Tyler rolled up Nolan's sleeves.

"Oh you're not innocent," he murmured before pressing his lips to Nolan's. He kissed him slowly and Nolan relaxed against the motion, taking intimacy where he could get it. Tyler gripped Nolan's throat before pressing the sharp blade into the inside of Nolan's arm.

Nolan hissed and quickly pulled back with a little cry filled with anguish and pain. "Tyler!"

Tyler threw his hands up and spun around like he was king of the world. "Tyler, YES, Tyler!"

Nolan watched the blood trickle down from the cut in his arm, the slice was vertical but thankfully not too deep. "Ty..." he whispered in an attempt to piece him back together again.

Tyler moved his body toward Nolan like a slinky serpent straight from the tree of knowledge, the tree of life. He removed his tie from around Nolan's neck and tossed it aide. Nolan blinked and rocked his chair a bit, Tyler just paced in front of him in reply to his disobedience.

"Where ever are your witticisms and pop culture references now, Nolan?" Tyler purred.

Nolan frowned. "How long are you going to keep me here?"

Tyler smirked, his fingers now at the zipper on Nolan's slacks. "Until you burst like soda pop my dear dear Mr. Ross."

Nolan hissed in anger, fed up with the whole situation. "You're insane."

Tyler straddled Nolan's lap as he had done before when they had first fucked. He rocked against him to a beat only he could hear. "And you like it."

Nolan nearly whimpered as he felt himself growing harder, his blood smearing across Tyler's suit jacket. Tyler noticed the stain that had appeared and rolled his eyes before he yanked it off, the heavy fabric joining the tie on the floor. He began to unbutton his shirt and Nolan kept his eyes on the skin at Tyler Barrol's chest.

Each button slid through the middle finger and the thumb as Nolan's breath hitched. "You're hurting me."

Tyler became a bit enthusiastic as he spoke, his voice booming through the glass encasement. "Isn't that the point? Without pain, without heartbreak, death and sorrow, what is life?"

Nolan replied through a condescending smile. "Alright then Shakespeare."

Tyler gripped Nolan's hair that was a tad damp now from the heat in the room. He pulled Nolan's head back, exposing more skin at his neck. Nolan gulped before Tyler clamped down onto him, leaving a mark like an animal. Nolan sputtered out Tyler's name before the con man cut into Nolan's other arm, making him cry out more, his body writhing. Nolan at this point didn't know what to feel besides dirty.

He spoke without thinking that there was reason not to. "You're disgusting."

Tyler eased back on Nolan's neck and the knife at his arm. His face was close to the whiz kid's. "What disgusts you also gets you off. We're both freaks."

Nolan feel quiet before roughly pushing his pout against Tyler's. They kissed each other, hard, tongues finding one another. Their semi languid tongues dueled before gaining more power and force within the warmth confines of their mouths. Both men could no longer conceal their growing erections, Tyler of course had been painfully hard since he had first made Nolan bleed but that was beside the point.

The point was now, here, this, as Nolan fought for the use of his hands. Tyler watched Nolan struggle under him, the buttons straining against the blood stained lilac shirt. The mad man bit his lip before he grasped the fabric and spread it open like two French doors, buttons flying off. The shirt was expensive but came apart like it was made of a cheap material; it had stood no chance again Tyler Barrol's power.

Tyler looked down at Nolan's chest. He had seen it before but somehow it was better now, different, a blank canvas. He kept his gaze on the taut skin which included every rib when the man underneath him arched. He admired the pert nipples that could cut glass. The older man's chest rose and fell, a light sheen of sweat covering his body, making the head of Tyler's cock throb against the seam of his pants. Tyler felt need and desire as did Nolan who was trying to keep calm in order to justify his actions.

Tyler liked teasing and he wasn't anywhere near done. Nolan would be putty in his hands when he was done with him. "Someone's quiet."

Nolan barked back at him. "That's because your voice is grating Ty."

Tyler chuckled. "You're afraid I'll say something that will make you regret this little experience," he said in a sing-songy voice.

Nolan remained quiet and Tyler knelt between his legs. "Don't worry, you don't have to say anything," he proclaimed before leaving a cut over Nolan's navel. The man flinched and his breath quickened. Tyler Barrol nuzzled the bulge that rest between Nolan's legs, lips caressing the material in order to make Nolan beg.

Nolan watched the red wash down his stomach and under his navel like some sort of crimson waterfall. It stained his pants but he could care less. He wanted free but he also wanted to stay.

Tyler freed Nolan's cock from his pants, no longer confined and trapped. Nolan looked down in his own lap and watched his cock bob freely now, Tyler gripping the base of his length. The last time they were together, Nolan had gave Tyler a blowjob which resulted in the hustler's cum all over his chest. This time things would be different.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Still tied up, he watched Tyler spit into his own hand before he lubed up his cock, Tyler's hand twisted around the girth of the billionaire. Nolan's hips began to rock as he tried to wear down the ropes. Tyler had better ropes this time and he had come prepared. He even caught him off guard once again. Nolan swore he had someone on security and that the door was locked but now he was always going to be second guessing himself.

"It's not going to suck itself," Nolan said with a sneer.

Tyler growled before gripping Nolan's dick, hard. Nolan yelped before Tyler carved an X into his chest over his heart. This one might leave a scar, Nolan thought to himself.

Nolan screamed before letting his head loll back. Tyler kissed along his neck and collarbones, enjoying the way they just out just like his hip bones.

His blood ran cold now which was a shame because his body was creating such heat. The friction between their bodies, the closeness and the summer heat wave wasn't helping either.

Tyler moaned. "Good, good man."

Nolan looked up at him with a flame ignited in his cerulean blue eyes. "Please Tyler. My hands, I need them," he finally begged.

Tyler was happy to oblige. He removed the restraints quickly and Nolan rubbed his wrists, removing the ache.

Nolan stood up and tucked his cock away, still wet from Tyler's actions. Pushing the man by his shoulders to where he wanted him on the couch he climbed on top of him. Nolan took control and pinned Tyler down. fought for control but Nolan won the battle this time.

"Someone wants to be top," Tyler cooed as Nolan's wound bled on him. It was his own fault, his own mess really.

"Ty, shut up," Nolan barked as he quickly pulled his pants down, and then his own. Not even bothering to remove Tyler's shirt he took in an eyeful of the younger man's cock. "It's smaller than I remember it," he teased.

Tyler scoffed and tried to cut Nolan again but Nolan gripped his wrist. He squeezed hard and the knife fell to the floor with a clang. Tyler grunted as Nolan licked his fingers. "Don't you want to cut me Nolan? Make me pay?"

Nolan laughed as he kept Tyler's wrists pinned against the arm of the couch. "Oh I plan to," he said before teasing Tyler's ass with his saliva coated fingers. Tyler was tight too and he wondered if the man had ever allowed himself to be fucked instead of just fucking others.

Nolan worked his fingers against Tyler as he listened to the man with the virgin asshole pant and shiver as he did before. Things were coming full circle now.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nolan didn't think, he just acted, and he just reacted to whatever Tyler was doing. In this glass house, no stones were thrown. He could escape from his life for a while. He didn't have to be alone or think about Emily and work. Right now all he needed was this warm body before him.

He let his anger bubble up, his eyes on Tyler Barrol's, before sinking his fingers inside of the man, stretching him wide and making the young con man squirm and hiss in pain.

"Nolan..."Tyler now begged and pleaded.

Perhaps neither man was as strong as they made themselves out to be. They both had a harder exterior but inside they were lost boys with Peter Pan complexes, neither of them wanted to grow up or knew how to do so.

Twisting his fingers he pumped Tyler's cock with a furious hand, his long digits wrapped around to make a fist. Tyler didn't care who was on top at this point in time, and he could see the stars outside the large glass windows. Nolan's home made him feel like he was in a glass coffin. It felt like he was either in Cinderella's shoe or Snow White's resting spot as she waited for her prince to set her free. He felt out of sorts and the lack of medication made him twitchy. His insides felt like a shattered mirror. He needed someone to pick up the pieces of him but no one had the thick skin to do so. Nolan surely didn't, but right now they had this. Time stood still.

Tyler gasped and Nolan followed as he watched pre-cum leak from the young man's cock. His own cock was throbbing, and the pressure in his balls swelled as he imagined how tight Tyler would feel against his shaft.

Both men searched for warmth, but neither would find love anytime soon, so skin, blood and sex were the alternatives.

"Nolan, please," Tyler panted out as he jerked his hips.

Nolan Ross slid his fingers out of the squirming man. He then reached over the side of the couch to find his rumpled pants on the floor. Reaching into the pocket he found a condom and tore its wrapper open. Rolling it over his cock he glared into Tyler's eyes and released his hands, the man immediately gripping onto the couch cushions for dear life.

Nolan spat on his own cock, now latex clad, before giving little warning and thrusting deep into Tyler. The man screamed out loud and tears slid down the corners of his crinkled eyes. This was payback.

Tyler groaned and hissed as he quickly tried to get used to the burning feeling and the immense pressure. Nolan turned Tyler over so he was on his knees. There was no need to look at him now. Now it was about getting off, filling a hole.

Both men grunting and groaning as they got used to the feeling, Nolan placed his hands on Tyler's shoulders as he fucked him.

He held back because he didn't want to hurt the young man any more than he already had. Nolan felt like Tyler, a bit shattered and not like himself. This wasn't him, this kind of behavior. He thought about Emily as he pushed into Tyler a little more slowly. Perhaps being this close to Emily was turning him to stone. He didn't blame her but he knew he was getting cold in his old age. He watched Tyler stroke his own cock, trying to find some pleasure in the situation. Nolan looked down at his chest and arms, the blood smeared all over his skin. He thought about the wounds and how the cells were currently trying to patch him up and form a scab.

The men cried out in pained pleasure and Nolan let his nails sink into Tyler's shoulder blades, like he was taming a wild horse with his spurs. Tyler bucked against the couch, the man going weak in the knees. Neither man needed to say a word. Nolan held Tyler in place and showed little mercy but Tyler wouldn't have it any other way.

Through grit teeth, Tyler Barrol spoke. "I'm gonna cum..."

Nolan shrugged. "It's all the same to me Ty."

They rocked against each other, helping each other along during the ride of their lives. Somehow the anger brought passion and will power. Nolan came hard, hips jerking and he swore he went deaf for a minute, the room and world around him dim.

Pulling out of Tyler he plopped on the couch and looked at the mess they had made, clothes everywhere, couches stained, bodies bruised and marked. Tyler still had yet to cum, just as Nolan had hoped. Nolan watched with a cocked head, tilted enough to show his curiosity. He felt winded as he tried to catch his breath. Plucking the condom off of him he tossed it into the waste bin as he decided to walk around naked. Tyler pouted but didn't even bother to try to orgasm, that wasn't what he was meant to do.

"You're a bastard Nolan," he hissed.

Nolan smirked as he poured himself a drink, something he called a carnival which was blue raspberry Kool-Aid, vodka and a handful of gummy bears at the bottom. He had designed it himself for his sweet tooth, "Takes one to know one Ty."

Tyler Barrol smiled softly at the chatty billionaire as he got re-dressed. He was now sore and unsatisfied but used up with a clear head, his ears still ringing.

A mutual understanding, a deal sealed.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tyler found his tie and put it on, he looked like a mess but still dapper somehow. He was still maniacally handsome.

Nolan sipped his drink and looked out the glass walls to see the light from his pool making the backyard glow. Tyler stood next to him and licked his lips. They watched the light reflect against the rippling water.

"I'd get those cuts checked out Nolan, don't want to get an infection," he stated.

Nolan raised his glass at Tyler. "You'll have to come back here and play doctor with me."

Tyler smirked, lips curling up, "Fat chance."

Nolan gulped the rest of the drink down, letting the cool liquid soothe his throat. "I don't want to see you again Tyler," Nolan said in a stern serious tone.

Tyler shrugged as he regained his good posture "The next time you see me, I'll probably be dead anyway. I was born backwards, not a lot of luck for a man like me out there."

Nolan sighed and through a whisper he spoke. "Good luck then."

Tyler placed his hand over the glass door, fingertips leaving their imprints. Nolan watched him go off into the darkness. He wouldn't see him alive ever again, but he might have a scar to remind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
